Atrapado en tus ojos
by EclairLi
Summary: Chat Noir tiene una misión y nada podrá distraerlo de cumplirla. Nada excepto ciertos ojos azules de una jovencita que esta empezando a cautivarlo. AU.
1. Capitulo 1

**Notas**

 **-** _La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno._

 _-Las edades de los personas son de 17+_

 _-La historia puede contener escenas subidas de tono. (ligero Lime) -Ya sabemos que hay un gato travieso, así que eso no puede faltar *guiño*-_

 _-Puede que algunos aspectos de las personalidades no sigan fielmente las originales, aun debo estudiarlas más para mantener sus esencias en lo más posible, pero tengan en cuenta que la historia es en otro universo, por lo que es aceptable que algunas cosas cambien._

 _Eso es todo, disfruten._

 _._

 ** _~0~_**

Las calles de País estaban siendo iluminadas con las tenues luces de los faroles, dándole vida a la noche fría. La vista desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel era sublime, hermoso y sin comparación. Agradecía con una sonrisa silenciosa la tranquilidad que estaba teniendo desde hace días, así podía simplemente pasear por las calles sin temor alguno, aunque eso no quería decir que mantuviera la guardia baja. Todos sus felinos sentidos estaban alerta por cualquier anomalía que quisiera presentarse y romper la poca paz que había obtenido.

Miro los pendientes en su mano y suspiro, la búsqueda no estaba siendo fácil para él, no estaba dando ningún fruto, ni una pista ni una señal. Nada. Y eso no le gustaba.

Tikki reposaba tranquilamente sobre su cabeza mientras él inspeccionaba a las personas paseando por los alrededores, buscando un indicio que le dijera que estaba cerca de la chica elegida, en vano.

Suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en las vigas rojas meciendo los pies al aire como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Debía encontrar a la elegida rápido, o su vida se apagaría.

No es que no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra los akuma, era que cada vez que purificaba a uno, era como si absorbiera parte de su vida, dejándolo débil hasta el día siguiente. El único miraculous que podía purificar era el de Ladybug, y aun no la encontraba.

Resopló, una vez más, impaciente.

Era verdad que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era digna de un miraculous tan valioso como ese. Es decir, no cualquiera podía obtener el poder de la buena suerte. Era algo demasiado valioso como para que cayera en manos equivocadas. Pero sea quien sea la chica, no le estaba dejando fácil la búsqueda. Tikki aseguraba que se encontraba en París, lo cual reducía mucho el perímetro, por lo menos no tenía que ir a ningún otro lado, pero llevaba ya un mes entero en su búsqueda, sin resultados satisfactorios.

—Anímate, Chat Noir — Tikki flotó hasta quedar frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Cuando sea el momento, ella aparecerá, solo debemos ser pacientes y estar atentos.

—Ya ha pasado un mes, Tikki —Respondió él, cansino. —Debería por lo menos haber algunas señales como las hubo conmigo ¿No?

—Puede ser que estén presentes y no las veamos —Dijo Plagg desde el interior de anillo, entrometiéndose en la conversación —Lo mismo ha pasado con Ladybug anteriores, son escurridizas.

Tikki emitió una risita —Sí, es cierto —Se sentó en el hombro del minino — Pero está vez es porque la bondad e inocencia requerida es difícil de percibir, las jóvenes de hoy en día saben más de lo que se debería saber sobre ciertos temas…

—No tendremos esa conversación ¿Verdad? —Preguntó un divertido Chat Noir.

Tikki se sonrojo un poco y se escuchó la risita de Plagg desde el anillo.

—Como sea —La pobre kwami se aclaró la garganta —Si no ha aparecido, es porque quizá también, aun no es el tiempo.

Chat Noir asintió comprensivo, después de todo la pequeña kwami era la que portaba más ideas –todas acertadas- al equipo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que la otra portadora de miraculous era igual que la pequeña kwami en varios sentidos. Después de todo, él también se parecía mucho a Plagg en algunos comportamientos. Al parecer los portadores de los Miraculous tenían esencias similares a los de los kwamis.

—Recorramos un poco la ciudad para explorar.

La kwami se aferró a la cabellera de Chat Noir y este empezó a saltar por los tejados mientras miraba con atención a las personas pasar por las calles.

No tenían alguna referencia física sobre la que podría ser su compañera, todas las portadoras anteriores han tenido características distintas, así que podía ser cualquier chica de la ciudad. Ahogó un bufido de impaciencia y siguió con su exploración hasta parar en lo alto de un edificio cerca de la plaza cercana a la escuela que asistía, normalmente a esas horas las calles eran muy transitadas.

Miro con atención a las personas que rondaban por el sitió hasta que cierta chica llamó su atención.

La observó por varios minutos, sintiéndose un poco mal al observar su semblante triste y melancólico, pero no podía hacer nada por ella en esos momentos. Había sido sincero con respecto a sus sentimientos hacía ella, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir ese pequeño pesar en su pecho, una joven tan hermosa como ella merecía más de lo que él podía darle.

Sintió una pequeña punzada incomoda en la boca del estomago cuando ella limpió una lágrima que caía de su ojo derecho. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

—Es la chica que rechazaste hoy ¿No? —Preguntó Tikki siguiendo la línea de mirada de Chat Noir —Es muy bonita

—Lo es —Admitió él contemplándola sentada mientras ella miraba algo en una libreta que descansaba en su regazo. Parecía el libro de bocetos que ella cargaba consigo casi todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué la rechazaste? ¿No te agrada? —Preguntó Tikki inocentemente.

El rubio sonrió —Me agrada Tikki, pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Marinette merece alguien que la ame, no puedo aceptarla solo porque me caiga bien ¿Entiendes? —La kwami asintió analizando sus palabras.

No podía negar que la joven tenía una dulzura en sus ojos que lo cautivaba. Siempre la veía alegre al lado de su amiga Alya y parecía llevarse bien con todos –excluyendo a Chloe-. Pero cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, parecía intimidada, las palabras se enredaban en su lengua y tartamudeaba con frecuencia. Se empezó a preguntar si los nervios que ella presentaba al hablar con él eran justamente porque le gustaba. La verdad es que a él le hubiese agradado conocer a la verdadera Marinette, aunque no podía negar que se veía adorable con las mejillas rosadas y la mirada tímida que le dedicaba.

La chica se levantó de su sitió, guardó la libreta y se encamino fuera de la plaza. Chat no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, hasta su caminar parecía decaído ese día.

—Chat Noir, ese hombre de allí… —murmuró Tikki señalando a un hombre que seguía a su compañera de cerca.

Frunció el ceño y agudizo su vista notando que, en efecto, un hombre estaba siguiendo a Marinette. Estaba muy pendiente del movimiento de las caderas de la muchacha, contoneaba muy coquetamente su cuerpo casi de manera natural. Ya lo había notado, la forma elegante de caminar de Mainette. Chat Noir hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que él tampoco había despegado la mirada de las caderas de la chica por varios segundos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello.

—Sigámosla, puede que necesite ayuda.

Saltó por los árboles y luego por los tejados sin perderla de vista ni un momento.

—Será tonta —Murmuró al ver que ella entraba por una calle desierta. Era demasiado tarde para andar por ese tipo de veredas.

El hombre pareció notar que era su oportunidad de importunarla y se puso detrás de la joven tapándole la boca. Marinette se revolvió entre su agarre haciendo que este fuera aún más fuerte, dejándola casi sin aire. Trataba de gritar en vano. La arrastró hasta la pared y la acorralo sin dejar de taparle la boca, mirando con lujuria las curvas femeninas cubiertas por un precioso vestido rojo.

—Oye tío —Llamó Chat detrás del hombre apoyado en su bastón — ¿No sabes que es de mala educación importunar a una dama de esa manera?

El hombre se sobresaltó ante la voz y volteo fulminando con la mirada al minino, que solo sonreía divertido.

—Creo que no tienes que meterte en nuestros asuntos —Tomo a Marinette de la cintura y la apego a ella. La chica dio un grito ahogado, presa del pánico cuando sintió la erección del hombre en su vientre —¿Verdad, querida? —Siseo a su oído. Marinette sollozo de pánico.

Chat Noir era consciente del pánico y el miedo del cual era presa la chica y el obvio intento del hombre de hacerle creer que eran pareja.

—Debería soltarla, parece que a " _tu novia_ " —El sarcasmo fue palpante — no le agrada que la aprietes de esa manera.

—Vete, niño, no tienes nada que hacer aquí —Chasqueo la lengua.

Chat negó con el dedo —Respuesta incorrecta.

Sus ágiles movimientos se hicieron presentes cuando en unos segundos, apartó al hombre del cuerpo temblante de la muchacha de un golpe en el rostro. El hombre se iba a abalanzar sobre él hasta que notó bajo la luz de la farola quien era su contrincante. Sonrió cuando vio el miedo en los ojos del tipo y el pánico que se había apoderado de su rostro. El hombre sabía muy bien quien era él.

—Cobarde — Escupió cuando lo vio correr lejos de ellos.

Un gemido de angustia se escuchó detrás de él. Se agacho frente a su compañera que temblaba mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Él acarició su cabeza con suavidad, tratando de calmarla.

—Cálmate, ya pasó —Susurró con voz dulce, logrando el efecto deseado.

Marinette alzó los ojos y sus orbes azules chocaron con los verdosos del minino. Chat nunca se había dado cuenta lo hermosos que eran de cerca, nunca había puesto especial atención a la chica, pero ahora mismo no podía negar que era toda una belleza. Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas acumuladas y, aunque su piel estuviese pálida a causa del susto recién recibido, se veía muy linda a sus ojos.

—Gracias—Dijo ella en un hilo de voz sin despegar los ojos de su salvador.

Chat sonrió —No tiene que agradecerme, _princesa_ —Tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Secretamente disfruto del contacto con su piel cremosa y suave, hasta estuvo tentado a pasar su lengua para comprobar si sabía tan bien como olía. Era un agradable aroma a chocolate y vainilla, casi como un postre recién hecho. —Su servidor está aquí para proteger a damiselas en apuros como usted —Le guiñó el ojo coqueto.

Ah, allí estaba su lado travieso y coqueto ¿Como podía estar coqueteando con la chica que había rechazado en la tarde? Menos mal que ella no sabía quien era él.

Ella más calmada, emitió una risita fresca, una que solo había visto en pocas ocasiones y de lejos.

—Los rumores son cierto, eres todo un coqueto, Chat Noir —Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—Oh pero solo con las damas hermosas —Volvió a guiñarle el ojo. Marinette se sonrojo un poco pero mantenía esa sonrisa cálida y sincera.

Si, era mejor cuando una sonrisa adornaba el bello rostro de esa chica.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la acompañó hasta fuera del callejón.

—Gracias nuevamente —Suspiró aliviada al salir de la oscuridad —No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando entre allí.

—Me preguntó lo mismo —Rió él —Aquí nos despedimos, _princesa_. —Tomó nuevamente su mano y la beso, dejando sus labios más tiempo de lo usual en ellos, sin dejar de mirarla. Disfrutó secretamente el ver las mejillas de la joven tiñéndose de rojo por su causa y el ligero temblor que percibió en su mano a través del guante negro.

Ella deslizo su mano con suavidad de entre las de él y dio un paso atrás, teniendo una repentina timidez y necesidad de poner distancia.

—N-nos vemos —Tartamudeo ella, pero le dio una sonrisa sincera. Lo observo unos segundos y amplió su sonrisa.—Adiós, gatito. — Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió divertida el asombro del minino.

Corrió bajo la atenta mirada del rubio hasta la entrada de la panadería, se giró cuando abrió la puerta y lo saludo con la mano, sonriente.

Chat Noir suspiro sin darse cuenta y corrió de regreso a su hogar. Su compañera de clases tenía una vena divertida de la cual no sabía y tuvo deseos de conocer las otras facetas ocultas bajo ese manto de timidez que siempre la cubría.

Quizá, tan solo quizá, podría tratar de conocer un poco más sobre ella.

.

Tikki sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

 _Dejar las cosas seguir su curso._

 ** _~0~_**

* * *

 ** _Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno... ¿Que puedo poner aquí?_**

 ** _Está pequeña historia sera sumamente corta, es un semi AU donde no está -aun- Ladybug, por lo que será mayormente MariChat._**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten, actualizo lentamente, pero ando con una pequeña obsesión con la parejita - Son sencillamente adorables - así que hay posibilidad de que actualice semanalmente._**

 ** _Calculo que tendrá por lo menos 12 capitulos, pero veremos._**


	2. Capitulo 2

.

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _A veces se desarrollan sentimientos antes de que nos demos cuenta - Tikki_

 _ **.**_

 ** _~0~_**

El desayuno a pesar de ser una exquisitez, no lo estaba disfrutando como debería. Estar solo en una mesa para doce personas no era agradable. Suspiro con pesadez, otra vez era lo mismo. Todos los días igual, la soledad era lo único que lo acompañaba en las mañanas y el resto del día cuando volvía a casa. Pero no era como si pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Escucho las risitas de los kwamis que sobrevolaban hasta él y agradeció silenciosamente con una sonrisa el que ellos ahora lo acompañaran de ahora en adelante, así no se sentía tan solo.

Desde que conoció a esas pequeñas criaturas, su vida había dejado de ser monótona y aburrida, ahora podía ver un poco de color.

Plagg y Tikki se correteaban por los aires. El kwami negro intentaba atrapar a la kwami roja, ambos riendo y jugando entre si.

—¡Espera Tikki! —Se quejó el pequeño felino negro —¡No es justo, dame mi queso!

—¡N-op! — Dijo Tikki con voz infantil mientras huía para que no la atrapasen.

Adrien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Saco los pendientes del bolsillo de su camisa y los contemplo unos segundos. Sentía algo especial cuando los veía, pero no podía decir que, solo que era muy cálido y especial, algo demasiado familiar. Se preguntaba si la portadora de ese Miraculous le provocaría la misma sensación. Como anhelaba conocerla, esperaba que realmente fuesen buenos amigos. Cerro el puño apretando los pendientes contra su palma y suspiro una vez más.

—¡Tikki! —Se seguía quejando el kwami.

Repentinamente, los gritos y risas cesaron para dar paso a un silencio absoluto. Adrien miró extrañado a los kwamis que corrieron a esconderse en su camisa con nerviosismo. Iba a preguntarles que pasaba, pero la respuesta llegó antes de hacer la pregunta cuando Natalie entró por la puerta al costado del comedor.

—Ya casi es hora de irnos —Anuncio mientras miraba algo en la tableta que tenía en sus manos. No le dedico ni una sola mirada.

El joven rubio asintió sin decir nada y continúo comiendo en silencio mientras ella se retiraba a esperarlo en la entrada. Los kwamis se removían en su camisa causándole cosquillas.

—Quietos —Susurro golpeando sus cabecitas con suavidad con el dedo índice.

Ambos se quedaron tranquilos, pero soltaron unas risitas. Adrien sonrió, feliz de escuchar esas pequeñas risitas divertidas en la soledad de la mansió Agreste. Le paso un pedazo de queso del desayuno a Plagg y a Tikki le dio una galleta de chocolate que le habían dado. Estaba seguro que ella habría querido comer la galleta con un poco de la leche que habían dado para desayunar, pero ya no quedaba tiempo para eso.

Se levantó de la mesa y tomando su mochila que reposaba a su lado en el suelo, caminó hasta la salida de la casa. El silencio era tan aterrador que hasta podría escuchar el sonido de una aguja al caer. Era una casa demasiado grande para dos personas, y una de ella prácticamente no vivía allí, así que era lo mismo.

La limusina lo llevó hasta la entrada de la escuela y pintando una sonrisa cordial, se bajó del vehículo. Retuvo el suspiro que amenazaba con salir de su garganta hasta que vio a su fiel amigo Nino saludarlo desde las escaleras.

Adrien camino hasta él con una sonrisa ahora sincera. Los kwamis intercambiaron sonrisas dentro de la mochila del rubio mientras este solo saludaba a su amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure? —Preguntó Plagg a la pequeña roja

—No lo sé —Contesto sincera —Pero cuando la encuentre, lo sabremos —Sonrió con ternura y tomo la mano del kwami, que le correspondió la sonrisa.

—Si Adrien nos ve así, me molestara de por vida —Dijo arrancándole una risita a la pequeña Tikki.

—Oh, tonto —Tikki dio una mirada rápida al agujero de la mochila y se inclinó hasta Plagg, tomándolo desprevenido al depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

El pobre Plagg estaba casi mareado de la sangre que se subió a sus mejillas. Tikki solo sonrió encantada.

.

 ** _~0~_**

.

Las clases habían terminado para la hora del almuerzo, así que tomando la caja donde descansaba su comida, fue hasta el gimnasio siguiendo a Nino. Su mente estaba trazando nuevos planes de búsqueda para localizar a su futura compañera; nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora le estaba resultando y las ideas se estaban agotando. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y más cuando necesitaba urgentemente la ayuda de la buena suerte para no sentir a morir cada vez que acababa una pelea.

—No seas impaciente. — Escucho a Plagg quien adivino sus pensamientos al verle la cara desde la chaqueta. —Solo ha pasado un mes, debes tener paciencia.

Retuvo el bufido que amenazó con salir de su boca al escuchar sus palabras, así que solo le dedico una mirada de reojo y una sonrisa torcida que daba a entender lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo con él. Plagg refunfuño algo sobre humanos irrespetuosos y Tikki solo se dedico a ver la escena divertida. Esos dos se parecían más de lo que creían.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras y se sentaron allí para comer sus respectivos almuerzos.

—Adrien—Llamo Nino —¿Quieres ir al cine más tarde?

Adrien sonrió —Claro ¿Por qué no?

—Invite a Alya y Marinette ¿Te importa?

Adrien se atragantó con su comida y miró con los ojos como platos a su amigo mientras trataba de no ahogarse. Nino le dio palmaditas en la espalda con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro sabiendo los pensamientos del rubio respecto a su idea. Adrien se había sonrojado un poco por la falta de aire. Nino sabía que él había rechazado a la muchacha el día anterior ¿Es que pretendía que pasaran una tarde incómoda? No tanto para él –bueno, tal vez un poco- sino para la chica, no quería incordiarla con su presencia, el rechazo era muy reciente y ella podría sentirse indispuesta.

—¿Estas bien? —Nino rió al ver la cara de su amigo.

—No… Es decir, no tengo problemas —Se enderezo y como un poco de su jugo para pasar la comida. Trato de no hacer ningún comentario al respecto sobre el tema, pero ahora se sentía ligeramente nervioso.

—Qué bueno porque después de clases iremos —Sonrió entusiasmado. Era obvio que la razón era porque la morena había aceptado ir. Claro que no le daba el detalle que ella había aceptado si Marinette los acompañaba, pero eso no era necesario ¿Verdad?.

Adrien miro al frente suspirando y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Marinette, quien había paseado su mirada mientras tomaba de su jugo de cartón. Ella le dedico una sonrisa corta, se había sonrojado un poco y le saludo con la mano, algo incomoda. Él respondió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, entendiendo muy bien la incomodidad de la joven.

Habían acordado quedar como amigos, pero estaba seguro que a ella le resultaba un poco extraña la situación después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. Se la quedo viendo unos segundos mientras Alya le decía algo al oído. Marinette abrió los ojos con sorpresa, miro a su amiga y luego a Adrien, sonrojándose en el acto y haciendo gestos con las manos a la morena quien solo reía divertida por los movimientos extraños de su cuerpo.

 _Así que no le habían dicho…_ Pensó divertido al ver su expresión.

Negó con la cabeza mirando con una sonrisa divertida a Nino. Sabía que iba a ser un desastre, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

.

 ** _~0~_**

.

Estaban los cuatro de camino a la estación del metro en un silencio incómodo. O bueno, Marinette y él estaban en un silencio incomodo caminando unos pasos detrás de ambos morenos que llevaban una conversación de lo más amena, ignorandolos vilmente. Él llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y Marinette caminaba con las manos detrás entrelazadas. Iba cabizbaja, sin ser capaz de mirarlo aunque sea de reojo. Adrien la observo en silencio por tres segundos y luego suspiro pasando una mano por su nuca, acariciándose incómodo. Quería entablar conversación con ella, pero no se le ocurría que podía decir para que ella sonriera. Porque si había algo que le gustaba de la muchacha era su sonrisa, era una de las más bonitas que había visto. Era como si se iluminaran las calles de París en una noche oscura.

Escucho una risita y supo que Plagg se estaba burlando de él. Frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos hacía su mochila, notando la cabecita del kwami asomada mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona. Tikki miro a Adrien en lo poco que podía ver y le alentó con los ojos que hablara con la chica para romper el silencio.

—Y Marinette… —Empezó llamando la atención de la chica, quien lo miro de reojo incomoda. —Eh… ¿Haz diseñado algo?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió cuando recordó el sombrero que hizo para el concurso de la empresa.

—Eh… Si—Murmuró cohibida sin saber que más decir. Bien podría enseñarle sus nuevos diseños, pero la situación era de lo más bizarra y no estaba segura de como debía actuar. No era como si el enamoramiento se pasará de un día a otro por un rechazo, no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde aquello.

Y el silencio volvió. Adrien suspiro y la miro.

—Escucha —Ella lo miro de reojo. —No quiero que esta situación sea incómoda para ti, se que estas inquieta con mi presencia —Dijo, y no era por jactarse, pero sus ojos eran muy expresivos como para no darse cuenta— ¿Podemos olvidar lo que paso ayer por unas horas? Realmente me gustaría disfrutar de tu compañía, me caes muy bien y se que te gusta mucho hablar, no te sientas cohibida —Le sonrió con calidez haciéndola sonrojar.

Ella asintió y devolvió la vista al frente —Está bien… Yo, lo siento —Suspiro entrecortada —Es que no sé qué hacer ahora mismo… No se me ocurre que decir… Y bueno… Creí que estarías incómodo con mi presencia, después de todo... —Expresó sincera.

—Tú no me incomodarías nunca, Marinette. —Puso una mano en su hombro, dándole un apretón mientras ambos se detenían —Me agradas más de lo que crees, somos amigos ¿No? Disfrutemos la película y comamos muchas golosinas hasta reventar, estoy seguro que podemos pasarla muy bien. —Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que ella respondió con una dulce.

Definitivamente a Adrien le gustaba esa sonrisa, más cuando estaba dirigida a él.

Porque… porque le gustaba que su _amiga_ sonriera.

Sintió su rostro acalorado y espero realmente que no se hubiera sonrojado, esos pensamientos no eran buenos. Siguieron caminando detrás de los morenos mientras empezaban una conversación totalmente trivial. Y aunque al principio era totalmente incómoda, con el paso de los minutos ambos empezaron a dejar fluir las palabras, sintiéndose a gusto el uno con el otro.

Marinette supo que habían cosas que no sabía del rubio, le gustaba conversar con él sin tartamudear tanto como al principio. Adrien buscaba hacerle la conversación amena e incomodarla lo menos posible. Aquel gesto la había enternecido, recordó porque se había enamorado del chico. A pesar del reciente rechazo, no se sentía como eso, era como si fueran buenos amigos disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Quizá no fuese tan malo conocerlo un poco más, ella sabía que apenas lo conocía y quizá, tan solo quizá, con el tiempo fueran muy buenos amigos.

Adrien se detuvo de golpe mientras miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido y ladeaba la cabeza como si tratara de percibir un sonido.

Unos gritos en el centro de la ciudad alertaron al grupo, poniéndolos alertas.

—¡Corran—Gritó alguien pasando al lado de los cuatro jóvenes

Un hombre vestido de forma extraña, parecida a los de los payasos sobrevolaba encima de un globo gigante. La verdad es que se veía totalmente ridiculo con esa gran nariz roja y la cara pintada.

—¡Ahahaha! —Rió casi terroríficamente, algunas personas temblaban de miedo. De repente pareció uno de esos payasos salidos de las películas de terror—¡Ahora todos se reirán conmigo ¡Soy el hombre más gracioso! —

—¡Corran! —Gritó Adrien cuando el hombre soltó muchas cintas de las mangas de su camisa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó a Marinette de la mano arrastrándola con él para alejarla de las escena los más posible. Pero le fue arrebatada cuando una de las cintas se enredo en la cintura y la alzó sin que él pudiese reaccionar a tiempo. Cuando sus manos perdieron contacto, Adrien sintió como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo demasiado valioso.

—¡Marinette! —Gritó viendo con impotencia como era llevada lejos de él, no podía correr porque si una de las cintas lo atrapaba, tendría que transformarse frente a todos.

Gruño de impotencia.

—¡Adrien! —Gritó ella asustada extendiendo su mano hacía él.

Marinette junto a otros civiles quedaron suspendidos en el aire mientras gritaban asustados. Ella miro con pánico al payaso, temblando.

—¡Todos reirán! —El payaso tenía muchas cintas como tentáculos que asfixiaban a sus víctimas causando que riendo sin parar. La risa salía de sus gargantas sin que ellos pudiesen hacer algo al respecto y algunos ya empezaban a quedarse sin aire. Eran carcajadas burbujeantes, como si de verdad hubiera algo gracioso en todo eso.

Adrien entró en pánico y busco refugió.

—¡Plagg! ¡Transformame!

El rubio se transformó detrás de un anuncio y salió corriendo, cortando algunas de las cintas con sus garras hasta que las personas caían al suelo intentando recuperar la respiración, en vano.

—¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreves!

Esquivó ágilmente las pelotas gigantes que el payaso estaba enviando hacía él saltando sobre ellas. Observó a Marinette que estaba completamente roja, parecía que le costaba respirar pero la risa no paraba. Tenía que actuar rápido o podría asfixiarse. Las personas que había liberado tampoco habían dejado de reír, la cinta solo había comenzando las risas, cortarlas no la había detenido. Supo que la única forma de evitar que la gente muriera asfixiada era derrotandolo. Tenía que trazar un plan rápido.

Gruñó y observó detenidamente a su adversario.

—Chat Noir ¡el moño! —Tikki señaló el corbatín de colores extravagantes que poseía su enemigo —¡Allí está el akuma! ¡Ve!

Sin esperar nada, corrió hasta el saltando con ayuda de su bastón, solo tenía que encontrar una forma de llegar hasta él, pero debía ser rápido. La vida de Marinette dependía de ello.

.

 ** _~0~_**

.

—¡Te libero! —La mariposa salió de su bastón dejándolo jadeante y cansado, apenas podía moverse ahora que su energía había sido absorbida. Pero reuniendo fuerzas y determinación que no sabía de donde había sacado, buscó con la mirada a la joven pelinegra.

Corrió hasta ella con todo lo que su cuerpo podía. Estaba de rodillas en el piso mientras trataba de respirar, sus pulmones dolían mucho. Tenía una mano en su pecho, agarrandoselo con fuerza como si eso ayudará a mitigar el dolor. Las lágrimas se había acumulado en sus ojos y las mejillas las tenía totalmente rojas. Estaba tan asustada, por un momento creyó que moriría. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, la risa había irritado sus cuerdas vocales mezclando con el nudo que se había formado por el llanto atragantado que no terminaba de salir.

—¡Marinette! —Gritó Chat Noir arrodillándose frente a ella.

La chica estaba tan concentrada en recuperarse que no prestó atención al hecho de que él conociera su nombre.

—¿Estas bien? —susurro acariciando su espalda.

—Si…—Dijo con voz ahogada —Es…—Jadeo —Estaré… Bien…

Él sonrió aliviado de haberla salvado antes de que ocurriera una tragedia. Algunos civiles se habían desmayado por la falta de aire, pero por suerte todos fueron socorridos a tiempo. La joven alzó la vista hacía él con los ojos empañados. Chat Noir trago saliva con fuerza al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, no le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar y el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Marinette le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no le agradaba. Lo ponía triste a él también.

Movido por instintos, acarició la mejilla de la chica para limpiar las lágrimas y beso su frente con una ternura no característica de su alter-ego. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, recuperando la respiración poco a poco gracias a las suaves caricias de Chat Noir. Se sentían muy reconfortantes en ese momento.

—Gracias —Susurró ella abriendo los ojos —Por salvarme.

Chat Noir sonrió —Es mi deber, _princesa_ —La ayudo a levantarse tomándola de las manos. Le sostuvo los hombros cuando vio que ella se tambaleaba, pero recuperó el equilibrio poco después—Ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo? —Ella asintió un poco aturdida.

—Oh no—Jadeo mirando a los lados —Adrien, mis amigos ¿Dónde están? —Alarmada y preocupada empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

—Tranquila _princesa_ —Sonrió —Ellos están a salvo

Creyendo sus palabras, Marinette sonrió aliviada. —Es bueno oírlo.

Chat Noir le sonrió y luego de hacer una coqueta reverencia que le sacó una risita a la chica, saltó lejos de ella para encontrar un lugar donde deshacer su transformación.

.

 ** _~0~_**

.

—¡Marinette! —Alya corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza —¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? —Preguntó a la par que la inspeccionaba, buscando heridas.

La pelinegra sonrió con dulzura—Estoy bien, Alya ¿Tú lo estás? —La morena asintió —¿Nino?

—Estoy bien —Sonrió él —¿Dónde está Adrien?

—¡Chicos! —Él rubio llegó corriendo hasta ellos, mirándolos con preocupación y alivio —Gracias a Dios están bien…—Miro a Marinette y cerro los puños mientras la miraba arrepentido— Marinette, perdóname… —Se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano.

Sonrojada, ella preguntó —¿Por qué?

—No pude sostenerte —Se había llenado de una gran impotencia al no haber reaccionado a tiempo.

—¡Oh! ¡No te preocupes! Lo importante es que estamos bien —Movió la mano restándole importancia mientras él soltaba su agarre. Ella le dedico una sonrisa tímida —Chat Noir nos salvó a todos, es lo importante. —Dijo con un brillo de admiración que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

Se llenó de una gran satisfacción masculina.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio sin sabe que hacer a continuación.

—Parece que la salida se arruino —Suspiro Nino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó inocentemente la pelinegra.

—Todos deben tener el susto aun en la garganta ¿Quieren que vayamos otro día? A mí no me importa ir ahora. —Comentó Alya.

—Ni a mí —Dijo Adrien metiendo las manos en sus bolsillo. Estaba cansado, pero apenas se le notaba, por suerte. Sin embargo, quería realmente meterse en su cama y dormir un poco hasta el día siguiente.

—¿En serio? —El moreno no pudo ocultar la ilusión haciendo reír al trio.

—¡Vamos al cine! —Exclamó Marinette con emoción infantil que hasta parecía que no hubiese estado a punto de morir hace minutos.

Al final, todos fueron al cine.

Sin embargo, Adrien estaba que se le cerraban los ojos del cansancio. Así que nuestro pequeño héroe terminó durmiendo en plena película, y ¡vaya sorpresa! Se durmió apoyado en el hombro de cierta pelinegra.

Marinette no podía estar más roja.


	3. Capitulo 3

.

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

 _-A veces, cuando te das cuenta, es demasiado tarde -Plagg._

.

 ** _~0~_**

El frío se estaba acentuando en las calles. La temperatura bajaba gradualmente, era bastante notorio que el invierno estaba muy cerca. Las nubes habían tapado por completo el sol y parecía que una fuerte lluvia estaba llegar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el agua empezó a caer inundando las calles y alertando a la gente desesperada por no mojarse. Poco a poco las calles quedaron desiertas y solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos y la lluvia contra los edificios.

Entre el torrencial, se veía a una figura negra saltar entre los tejados con una agilidad digna de un gato, cayendo glacialmente en cuatro patas. La cola de Chat Noir se movía de un lado a otro y su cabello empapado se pegaba a sus mejillas. Estaba todo mojado en menos de un segundo.

A pesar de tener ese instinto felino, no le molestaba para nada el agua. La lluvia relajaba sus músculos luego de un día pesado de trabajo en el estudio de fotografía. Todo el día lo había pasado entre cambios de vestuario, peinados y poses. Se había agotado físicamente y solo veía la hora en la que podría salir. No le agradaba estar en ese sitio tan hipócrita ni ver a su padre con su típica cara de ogro a través de la tableta de Natalie supervisando todos los preparativos del desfile.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, después de todo ese desfile estaba en las primeras prioridades de Gabriel Agreste y por lo tanto, en las de él también, aunque no quisiera.

Llevaba toda la semana sin asistir a clases debido al dichoso desfile, solo faltaban dos días para este y el trabajo casi parecía duplicarse cada día.

En esos días, había contrabandeado queso como pudo de entre las cocinas del set para mantener feliz y contento a Plagg. Por suerte, su plan había funcionado y el kwami había estado de buen humor.

No fue hasta que llego a la soledad de su habitación casi al atardecer, en donde pudo respirar con tranquilidad. No espero ni un minuto para transformarse y huir por la ventana de cristal

Ese día Tikki se había quedado en casa, Adrien no podría cuidarla en plena sesión y solo Plagg se quedó con él en caso de que algún akuma apareciera. Al final el kwami pasó todo el día durmiendo hasta que él pudo escapar del estudio.

Resbalo en uno de los tejados a causa del agua pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo. Caer desde una altura tan grande probablemente le deje marcas si es que no le quita la vida de un solo golpe. Aunque podía caer de pie.

Se detuvo en un edificio y suspiro. El olor a lluvia era reconfortante. Cerro los ojos dejando que el agua mojara su cuerpo con más libertad hasta que sintió el frío colarse en sus huesos. La temperatura debió haber bajado unos cuantos grados a causa de la lluvia y el traje de Chat Noir, por desgracia, no era térmico, así que empezó a temblar.

Se estiro para que sus músculos no estuvieran entumecidos y decidió regresar a su hogar para darse una ducha caliente.

Siguió saltando por los tejados con esa gracia felina característica de él y una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Como le agradaba esa libertad que el ser Chat Noir le daba.

Resbalo en una de las cornisas por las que estaba pasando y cayó de lleno en el suelo de una terraza. No le dio tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio a causa del frío. El golpe sonó muy fuerte, y de hecho, fue fuerte. Se hizo una herida con uno de los picos sobresalientes del balcón, si hubiese estado más cerca, tal vez se lo hubiese clavado. Miro la herida con una mueca, el pico había rasgado el traje un poco, pero la sangre se asomaba. Se había lastimado un pie y y aterrizo en una muñeca, lastimándola por igual. Siseo de dolor y se sentó sujetándose la mano herida y se encogía de dolor en el costado. Se la examino con cuidado para ver si la había fracturado, pero por suerte solo era un ligero golpe, pero uno doloroso.

Cuando fue a revisar el gran rasguño, el sonido de algo abriéndose le llamo la atención a su costado. Chat Noir abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio los ojos azules de Marinette asomarse por una pequeña compuerta que daba a lo que posiblemente era el cobertizo.

Ella lo miraba confundida, sin entender porque él estaba allí, justo en su terraza. La lluvia lo estaba mojando sin reparo alguno y se sostenía la mano con una mueca de dolor. Marinette salió por completo de su escondite y se acercó preocupada al minino sin importarle que la lluvia empezara a mojar su ropa y cabello. Se hincó al frente de él y tomo la mano herida entre las suyas para inspeccionarla, viendo el pequeño botón hinchado a un costado de su muñeca cubierta por el guante. Abrió los ojos como platos al notar la sangre en su traje y la preocupación solo aumento.

Hizo una mueca cuando ella se lo toco, le escocía gracias a la lluvia y temía que se infectará, no sabía si ese pico estaba oxidado. Disimuladamente, Chat movió el pie y siseo al darse cuenta del dolor punzante, aquello posiblemente este inflamado también.

Marinette, sin decirle nada, jalo su brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y obligarlo en silencio a bajar con ella hasta el diván para tratar la hinchazón.

Chat Noir la miró de reojo cuando estaban bajando las escaleras. El espacio de la escalera de caracol era demasiado reducido para dos personas, por lo que tuvo que pegarse a ella lo más que pudo para pasar, no podía asentar el pie para ayudarse. Marinette lo había notado y con una sonrisa tímida, paso su brazo por la cintura del minino para que diera pasos con ella. En más de una ocasión estuvieron por caerse, arrancándole risitas incómodas a ambos hasta que lograron poner los pies en el suelo del diván.

Marinette lo guió hasta uno de los sofás y lo sentó allí.

—Ya regresó ¿De acuerdo? — Él solo asintió sin decir nada.

La situación era extraña. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta la casa de Marinette? Si esta quedaba del lado opuesto a la suya ¿Se había desorientado a causa de la lluvia? Era la segunda vez que estaba en esa habitación tan peculiarmente rosa. La primera vez fue cuando tuvo que ir a su casa a practicar para la competencia de juegos. La chica si que tenía mano para los videojuegos.

Observó con curiosidad felina cada rincón de la habitación, o por lo menos lo que cabía en su campo visual. Era ta y como la recordaba, sencilla, acogedora y muy bien decorada. No podía negar que Marinette tenía buen gusto para la decoración.

Sus ojos se posaron en unos afiches que él conocía muy bien. Todos estaban pegados en la pared junto a un cartel con varias notas. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo al verse a si mismo como civil, posando para esos anuncios, Marinette poseía varias imágenes de él pegadas en las paredes. No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

— ¿Chat?

La suave voz de Marinette le llamó casi tímida mientras se acercaba a él. Chat Noir la miro, ella tenía una toalla colgada del antebrazo y en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con alguna crema para la hinchazón, un frasco de alcohol, unas vendas, unas pastillas y un vaso con agua.

En silencio, ella se acercó a él y le puso la toalla en la cabeza, secandole el cabello. Chat sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho ante ese pequeño detalle de parte de ella, era casi maternal la forma de tratarlo. La sonrisa de Marinette era muy dulce, y ella se la dedicaba a él en ese momento.

— Estas todo empapado — Le regañó en tono maternal, haciéndolo sonrojar. Un estornudo felino salió de su boca y se estremeció de frío. — ¡Dios, Chat! Ese traje no te protege del frío ¿No? — Murmuró preocupada mientras lo examinaba. —Y mira esa herida, hay que curarla pronto.

— Estaré bien — Le dijo con una sonrisa fresa. Pero fue borrada por otro estornudo.

— Eso no se escucha bien... — Suspiro. — Ten— Le ofreció las pastillas y le paso un vaso con agua.

Chat bebió la medicina sin oponer resistencia, sabía que iba a resfriarse si no trataba de calentar su cuerpo lo más pronto posible.

Notó la mirada tímida e indecisa de la muchacha mientras veía algo en su traje. Él siguió la linea se visión hasta que se dio cuenta que para curarlo, él debía despojarse de su traje.

Sonrió.

Juguetonamente, tomo el cascabel de su cuello y fue bajando lentamente, dejando ver su pecho. Escucho como ella contenía la respiración y vio claramente como sus pupilas se dilataban. Mierda. El no debería estar haciendo eso. No cuando apenas hace unas semanas la había rechazado.

Pero ella no sabía quien era él, así que no había problema ¿Verdad?

Se deleito secretamente con el rubor de sus mejillas, sostenía el frasco de alcohol con mucha fuerza y él pudo jurar que la vio temblar ligeramente. Nunca pensó que podría tener tanto poder en una chica como ella.

Es decir, si había visto como otras chicas lo miraban, no solo siendo Adrien, si no también como Chat Noir -ya que estando con el traje, se le notaban más sus músculos- pero ninguna de ellas le causo la satisfacción que Marinette, sin saberlo, le estaba causando.

— ¿Estás bien, princesa? — Vio con diversión como ella parpadeaba aturdida.

— Eh, yo, no... es decir... si, estoy bien. — Respondió ella, avergonzada.

Marinette se acercó con mucha cautela hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Chat le dio el espacio que ella necesitaba para que pudiese atenderlo. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando los finos y delicados dedos de la chica rozaron la piel desnuda de su pecho en una caricia inocente que solo tenía como fin revisar la herida. Suspiro inconscientemente ante el contacto, pero la magia se rompió cuando ella toco directamente la herida. Siseo de dolor una vez más, reteniendo el quejido que quería salir de su boca.

— No es profundo— Anunció ella mirando con ojo clínico la herida. — Pero tampoco es un corte limpio, por lo que sangra más de lo que debería.

Ella pasó un algodón empapado de alcohol para limpiar la tierra alrededor de la cortada. Chat no pudo evitar gritar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Ardía demasiado como para retener el grito. Marinettele dedico una mirada de disculpa.

— Está bien— Dijo él en un siseo — Solo arde, prosigue.

Ella asintió limpiando la herida lo mejor que supo hacer hasta quitar los rastros de sangre que corrían por su abdomen. Ella retuvo la respiración al ver los hermosos chocolates que el rubio poseía. No podía negar que Chat Noir tenía muy buena forma física, era agradable de ver.

— Mierda — Murmuró adolorido.

Ella se inclino hacía su herida y soplo con suavidad, aliviando momentáneamente el ardor. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento tomó por sorpresa al minino que solo pudo abrir mucho los ojos al ver su carita sonrojada muy cerca de su pecho. Él se preguntó repentinamente, como sería sentir esos labios rosas sobre la piel de su pecho, pero desecho el pensamiento de inmediato, reprendiéndose por ello.

— ¿Mejor? — Preguntó ella con inocencia, sin siquiera imaginar los pensamientos no dignos de caballeros que el rubio había tenido.

— S-si — Tartamudeo el héroe. — Gracias.

Ella le dedico una de sus dulces sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo. Vendo muy bien el pequeño pero doloroso corte luego de echar un poco de crema cicatrizante y dio por terminada su labor. Sonrió satisfecha.

— Gracias, princesa— dijo Chat Noir agradecido, arreglando su ropa con un poco de torpeza.

— Aun no terminamos — Le dijo sorprendida. — Debemos revisarte la muñeca y el pie — Chat Noir se sorprendió de que ella notara su cojera al caminar — Y no te dejaré ir de aquí hasta que me dejes revisar. — Le advirtió con decisión.

Él sonrió, consciente de que ella podría cumplir su amenaza. Aunque aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto, no quería incordiarla mucho tiempo con su presencia.

— Está bien. — Dijo rendido.

Ella mostró una radiante sonrisa.

Marinette trato la hinchazon de ambas partes de su cuerpo y cuando acabo, bajo a buscar un poco de leche y galletas para su invitado. Un pitido suena cuando ella entra a la habitación. Miro como el minino miraba nervioso su anillo.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Preguntó acercandose a él.

— Significa que voy mostrar cabeza — Le guiña el ojo.

Marinette estrecha los ojos — ¿Es se supone que es gracioso?

— Oye, es muy gracioso — Se queja en tono infantil. Ella sonríe sutilmente negando con la cabeza.

El pitido se repite.

— Uhm, será mejor que salgas por la terraza, es mas fácil. — Dejo la mesa con galletas en una mesa y subió las escaleras seguida de él. — ¿Puedes caminar con tú pie así?— Preguntó abriendo la trampita.

— Si, estoy bien. Tus cuidados me han dejando como nuevo, eres una hermosa enfermera. — Dijo coqueto. Ella rodó los ojos sin que él la viera, divertida. El pitido se repitió.

— Vamos, gatito, a menos que quieras que conozca al ser detrás de la mascara.

Chat Noir sonrió.

Una vez que llegaron a la sima de la terraza, la noche ya había caído sobre París. La lluvia había reciduos por todo el suelo, pero no puedo problema para ninguno de los dos.

Chat se volteo para despedirse, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que ella estaba muy cerca.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, en silencio. Chat miro fijamente a Marinette y a esta se le acelero la respiración ante la profundidad de su mirada. Tímidamente, ella deslizo su mano a través de su pecho hasta llegar al coqueto cascabel y acariciarlo con su dedo indice. Él se dejo hacer, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos acariciarlo por encima del traje.

Entonces las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera retenerlas.

— ¿Puedo besarte? — Murmuró con voz ardiente. Las pupilas de Marinette se dilataron y el se deleito con la visión.

— Me... Me gusta otra persona. — Fue lo que respondió, pero no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo se.

Ella suspiro con suavidad y deslizo su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar su labio inferior. — Esta bien.

No espero nada, ya Chat Noir había tomado sus labios con suavidad.

Era un beso dulce, lento, tierno. Pero también muy intenso. Ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, enterrando sus manos en el cabello húmedo del minino. Él suspiro contra su boca.

Ella se derrite, no había otra forma para describirlo. Ella lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

Una vez más su anillo emite un pitido, la advertencia final. Pero Chat no muestras signos de querer separarse.

Él rompe el beso susurrando contra sus labios —Manten los ojos cerrados.

Ella hace lo que le pide, sin poner peros. No cuando la acababa de besar de esa manera. Pero ella sabía lo que iba a suceder, y no quería verlo. Sentía que traicionaba a Adrien de esa manera.

Su aliento se mezcla con el de ella y un destello verde llena la oscuridad del balcón. De repentes, unas manos calientes acarician sus mejillas, trazando sus pómulos y nariz con suavidad. Ella siente la cinta del anillo rozar su piel, erizandola un poco mientras él vuelve a tomar sus labios una vez más.

Entonces comprende que ahora no besa a Chat Noir, si no al chico detrás de la mascará y eso inexplicablemente la lleva a corresponder con más intensidad de la anterior. Todo se siente como fuego, caliente, ardiente. Era una sensación agradable y placentera. Su piel quema cuando ella enrolla sus brazos una vez más, acercándolo más a ella. Él hace un sonido que se asemeja a la sorpresa y algo más, algo más intenso, profundo. Más caliente que se desplaza hasta su vientre mientras él profundiza el beso.

Él le permite ingresar su lengua y no pierde tiempo en corresponder con frenesí. La deja sin aliento y él mismo está jadeante. Las piernas le tiemblan y su nombre llena el espacio, se pega a su garganta y ambos desean mantener ese momento para siempre, esa intensidad que ninguno sabe de donde salió o porque de repente aparece. Pero luego de varios minutos, él rompe el contacto. Su nariz acaricia la suya y su respiración palpa sus labios aun húmedos e hinchados mientras descansa su frente contra la ajena.

— No veremos... Princesa. — Dijo con voz ronca, la intensidad anterior aun estaba haciendo estragos en ambos.

Ella asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabras. Él se apartó caminando hacía atrás, notando que su kwami aprovecho su arrebato de pasión para robar el queso que tenía en su bolsillo y estar listo para cuando él decidiera irse. Para Adrien no paso por alto la mirada de reproche que su compañero le dedicaba, pero él solo sonrió. Se transformó sin dejar de mirarla, no por temor a que ella abriera los ojos, sino que sus ojos cerrados, la respiración errática y las mejillas sonrojadas se le antojaban de lo más adorable.

Sonrió con esa picardia típica de su alter-ego y se saltó el balcón, perdiéndose en la noche.

Luego de varios minutos, Marinette abrió los ojos siendo acompañada por un suspiro. Una parte de ella esperaba que cuando abriera los ojos, él estaría allí de pie delante de ella, mirándola luego e haberla besado tan perfecta y diabolicamente. -debería estar prohibido besar así- Pero lo único que encuentra es el silencio y la luz de las farolas.

Se inclina hasta quedar apoyada en el borde del balcón y suspira otra vez, sin ser capaz de entender como fue que se dejo besar por un desconocido ni porque él le pidió el beso de esa manera. Su corazón todavía estaba acerelarado y ella presiona su pecho tratando de detenerlo. Nada de eso había tenido que suceder, eso estaba mal. ¿Como iba actuar si se lo encontraba de nuevo? ¿El volvería a buscarla después de eso? ¿Besaría a todas las chicas que lo ayudaran y lo acogieran como un gato callejero?

El solo pensamiento de que él haya besado a otra chica como lo hizo con ella le hizo sentir una desagradable sensación en su pecho.

¿Por qué se siente así? Es doloroso, es extraño. ¿Como se supone que iba a lidiar con eso?

Un beso de Chat Noir, fue, tal vez, la manera perfecta de terminar el día.

 ** _~0~_**

Cuando Adrien despierta, los sucesos del día anterior le caen como un balde de agua fría. ¿Que se supone que había hecho? ¿Por qué lo hizo, de todos modos? Besar a Marinette contra la pared en la terraza de su dormitorio. De sus alientos entremezclados, sus manos en su cabello húmedo, sus brazos rodeandola. La forma en que su nombre había sido pronunciado.

Se paso un brazo por los ojos y suspiro. No solo había sido Chat Noir y ese era el problema, porque ella le respondió sin miedo, con más pasión, luego de que su transformación había desaparecido. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, él no estaba enamorado de ella y si ella supiese quien era él, probablemente se enojaría por ese beso. Era injusto para ella incluso el habérselo pedido. Injusto, pero los había dejado sin aliento.

Lo peor de todo era que él no había querido irse, no había terminado con ella todavía.

Ella lo estaba mirando a los ojos, esa familiaridad que había sentido. Su voz era como mantequilla caliente. Cuando ella lo tocaba, era como si encendiese un fuego en su piel, lo quemaba. Había estado tan atraído con esa familiaridad que no sabía de donde venía que perdió el control. A pesar de que nunca había experimentado esa familiaridad antes, él había necesitado saborearla.

Dios, era un total desgraciado.

Y la había dejado allí, sola. Totalmente sola. Su mente pasaba una y otra vez el recuerdo de su boca y el calor de sus manos, las curvas de su cuerpo. Y aunque su transformación había acabado, él había querido quedarse.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba sintiendo curiosidad sobre Marinette. Porque no había podido dejar de pensar en ella por largos lapsos desde que ella se declaro, era como si ahora fuese consciente de todo sobre ella. ¿Le estaba empezando a gustar? Tal vez esa emoción que surge en su estomago cuando la mira esta tratando de decirle que _no es curiosidad_ , que es algo más. Que ella es algo más. Quiere seguirla, saber más de ella.

¿Que pensaría Marinette si se enterase que él había estado con ella la noche anterior? No solo como Chat Noir, sino también como Adrien. ¿Estaría disgustada? Por supuesto que lo estaría y de seguro pensaría que estaba jugando con ella.

Adrien se cubre con sus mantas hasta la cabeza, tratando de calmar el frenético latido de su corazón.

— La bese. — Dijo en voz alta, recordandose que fue real.

— ¿A quien? — La voz de Tikki resono a su lado, pero él no podía verla.

— A la chica esa que rechazo. — Respondió Plagg en su lugar, irritado de que su sueño fuese interrumpido. — Lo se, estuve allí.

— ¿La besaste?— La voz de la kwami fue un claro regaño. — ¿Por qué la besaste? ¿En que rayos estabas pensando, Adrien?

Adrien se humedeció los labios, nervioso. — Ella me devolvió el beso.

Y que beso. Pensó.

— Si, la próxima vez, aléjate tus manos de ella. — Le regañó Plagg seguido de un bufido.

Adrien en vez de sentirse ofendido, se rió. —Te regalare una mesa entera de queso.

— Adrien. — Interrumpió Tikki, colándose bajo las sabanas y apartándolas de su cara. — No puedes volver a besarla.

El rubio suspiro. — Lo se.

— Ella quiere a Adrien Agreste ¿Que pensaría si se enterase que la besaste luego de haberla rechazado? Eso no está bien.

Adrien sintió un nudo en el estomago. — Lo se.

Tikki frunció el ceño hacía arriba y negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo a Plagg, quien le devolvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza por igual.

— Por cierto. — Dijo Plagg flotando junto a Tikki. — ¿No tenías que hacer esas cosas que los modelos hacen?

Adrien abre mucho los ojos y lanza una maldición por lo bajo justo en el momento que Natalie toca la puerta de su habitación anunciándole que se le hace tarde.

— ¡Estoy listo enseguida!

Adrien freneticamente, rueda de la cama casi cayendo de boca. A toda prisa, saca una camisa aleatoria y se pone unos vaqueros mientras saltaba para que subieran rápido. Tikki y Plagg le dedicaban miradas divertidas. Iba a tener problemas con su padre por llegar tarde al ensayó, después de todo el desfile era uno de los eventos más importantes de la temporada y él estaba obligado a participar en él. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento no le molestaba en lo absoluto. No podía recordar la última vez que se sentía relajado antes de ir a un ensayo . Es casi liberador, como si fuese Chat Noir en ese momento.

— Te has perdido el desayuno — Murmuró Tikki preocupada mientras lo seguía, ese día no pensaba quedarse en casa aburrida.

— Y tenemos hambre. — Se queja Plagg.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Plagg — Adrien rueda los ojos susurrando mientras se abrocha los pantalones. Su cabello era un desastre, así que distraidamente se pasa la mano tratando de acomodar los mechones rebeldes, en vano. Esperaba que el equipo de maquillaje llegará antes de que su padre lo hiciera. — Les conseguiré algo cuando pueda, vamos. —ambos kwamis se meten en su mochila deportiva y abre la puerta con rapidez.

Natalie mira con los ojos abiertos la apariencia desaliñada del joven, era algo inusual en él. Después de todo, Adrien debe cuidar su apariencia por su padre. Pero la sonrisa radiante que presenta esa mañana, la confunde.

— Te vez muy feliz para alguien que acaba de despertar — La mujer arqueo una ceja.

— Me desperté de buen humor, es todo — Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Que le paso a tú mano? — Preguntó al ver la muñeca vendada cuidadosamente.

Ah, ya decía él que algo se le olvidaba.

— Ah, me la torcí ayer, pero no es nada — Sonrió — Se me pasará en dos días.

Natalie asintió sin decir nada más

 ** _~0~_**

Adrien estaba distraído.

De verdad que trataba de concentrarse en las sesiones, pero el dolor en su tobillo lo molestaba desde que salió de su casa. No era nada grave, pero la incomodidad persistía allí. Tenía mucho que memorizar para el desfile y caminar muchas veces en la pasarela, por lo que la molestia estaba empezando a fastidiarle. Los maquilladores iban de aquí a allá para prepararlo para las fotos promocinales y a pesar de todo el ajetreo, se sorprendía de poder mantenerse luego de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Y no hablo solo del beso.

Se sonrojo levemente de tan solo recordarlo y se llevo la mano inconscientemente a los labios. Recordar la suavidad y el calor de la boca de Marinette contra la suya le hizo suspirar como enamorado. Pero él no estaba enamorado ¿Verdad?

— ¡Perfecto! — Gritó el camarografo sacándolo de su ensoñación — ¡Esa cara! ¡Fue perfecta! ¡Bravo!

Adrien sonrió apenado al ser pillado infraganti sin que nadie lo supiera. Por lo menos fue bueno que esa vez lo pillaran hundido en su pensamientos.

La hora del almuerzo llego y se fue a un rincón para comer un poco. Había contrabandeado un poco de queso para Plagg y unos dulces para Tikki. Podía escuchar como ambos comían con entusiasmo mientras ahogaban risitas para no llamar la atención. Se sentó en la esquina y observó su móvil, viendo la foto de Marinette con los ojos entrecerrados. Era la información de contacto -que había robado secretamente del móvil de Nino-.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella ¿Eso estaba mal?

Por primera vez en el día, el deseaba estar en la escuela para hablar con ella y conocerla más ¿Ya habría dejado de sentirse incomoda con su presencia? ¿Ya habría dejado de gustarle? Aquel pensamiento no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

— Sus vidas son tan faciles — Murmura mirando a los kwamis comer.

— Pff — Bufó Plagg — ¿Pegado a alguien como tú?

Adrien estrecho los ojos — A ti solo te importa el queso. — Tikki rió bajito.

Para Adrien sería todo más fácil si solo le importará el queso ¿Verdad? Se estaba preocupando demasiado por la situación, no quería que ella lo odiara.

Con un suspiro, deja caer la cabeza hacía sus piernas para ocultar el sonrojo que estaba en sus mejillas. Él tenía que encontrar la manera de estar más cerca de Marinette, pero no sabía siquiera como empezar. Es decir ¿Se debía acercar a ella como Chat Noir o como Adrien? ¿Que le iba a decir?

— ¿Que estoy haciendo? — Se preguntó en voz baja siendo escuchado solo por los kwamis.

Otra vez, ambos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

Él no debería estar pensando en ella o sobre la situación que él mismo se metió, no podía, por lo menos no por ahora. Y definitivamente no tenía permiso para acercarse a ella, no cuando le había rechazado. Pero ahora con el estúpido desfile de moda y las sesiones de fotos, no podía, no debía mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas.

Entonces los pensamientos de Adrien se vieron interrumpidos repentinamente por un recuerdo. A Marinette le gustaba la moda, los diseños. Después de todo ella había ganado el concurso que su padre había organizado ¿No? Había sido la mejor entrada a la competición, él no podía negarlo. La muchacha tenía muy buen gusto con respecto a ropa y diseños. Parecía que había sido hecho por un profesional. Recordó de estar feliz por ella y la forma en la que se defendió de Chloe lo había dejado sorprendido. La chica tenía más astucia de la que ella misma admitía, era inteligente y linda.

Eso fue hace ya varios mese y, a pesar de eso, Adrien quería ver de nuevo esa sonrisa que tuvo cuando su padre dijo que ella era la ganadora.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro ¿Estaba bien lo que iba a hacer? quien sabe, pero eso no iba a detenerlo.

Acercarse a ella, quizá, no sería un problema.

 ** _~0~_**

Marinette llevaba toda la mañana en las nubes. Tenía la mirada perdida y había sido regañada más veces de lo que podía recordar por estar distraída. Alya se había preocupado por ella y le había preguntado miles de veces que le sucedía, pero Marinette respondía con evasivas.

Cuando llego a la escuela, el estomago se le estremecía de puro nerviosismo de solo imaginarse ver a Adrien. Aunque él la había rechazado, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos por él a causa del beso con Chat Noir la noche anterior -porque ella sabe que no tenía que haberlo besado, no debió dejarse besar. Aunque no es como si se arrepintiera de ello. De hecho, se sorprendió a si misma dándose cuenta que quería repetirlo.-. Es decir, no era como si sus sentimientos fuesen a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llego, Alya le había informado que ese día tampoco él iría a clases por trabajo. El gran alivio que sintió por la noticia la inquieto.

El problema ahora era que, luego de enterare que no vería a Adrien ese día, no había podido dejar de reproducir en su mente el suceso anterior. Una y otra vez, casi como si fuese una masoquista.

Pero se detuvo al darse cuenta como se había originado la situación entre ellos ese día.

El invierno estaba cerca y las lluvias eran cada vez más frecuentes. El traje del mino no lo abrigaba lo suficiente y hasta temió que pudiese haber cogido un resfriado.

Marinette frunció el ceño y miro la mesa con repentina seriedad. Sin pensar más, sacó su libro de bocetos y lo abrió con decisión sobre la mesa, empezando a garabatear en el.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que no se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado y que Alya se acerco a ella para sacarla de su estado de concentración. Sin embargo, la morena se detuvo al ver el boceto tan peculiar que su amiga estaba haciendo. Reconocería al personaje donde sea que fuese.

— ¿Que estas haciendo? — Le preguntó. Marinette se sobresalto.

— ¡Alya! — Exclamó y tapo su cuaderno con una sonrisa nerviosa. — yo, aquí...Nada realmente,es decir... ya sabes... dibujando... diseñando... y eso... — Balbuceo.

Alya sonrió divertida. — ¿Estas haciéndole un traje a Chat Noir? — Alya vio como ella abría los ojos como platos y su rostro se sonrojaba.

—¿Q-que te h-hace p-pensar e-e-eso? — Marinette cerró su cuaderno de golpe.

— Marinette — Alya rió — Vi que lo estabas dibujando ¿Para que esconderlo? ¿No confías en mi?

Ella suspiro rendida, Alya tenía razón. No tenía nada de malo diseñar un abrigo para Chat Noir ¿Verdad? Es decir, no era como si ella se lo fuese a dar, o por lo menos Alya no tenía porque saberlo. Además que no estaba segura si él volvería a verla alguna vez...

— Bueno... — Empezó, incorporándose. — Es que estaba pensando... El invierno está cerca y el traje que usa Chat Noir no parece abrigarle mucho — Siguió mientras caminaba a la salida seguida de Alya — Entonces me puse a diseñar esto... No es como si se lo fuese a dar... Pero no pude evitarlo.

Alya miro enternecida a su amiga, siempre preocupándose por todos.

— Bueno, si alguna vez logro hablar con él en alguna de sus peleas, le hablare de ti y de tu abrigo.

Marinette rió, aquello era imposible pero ¿Que podía perder? De todos modos iba a comenzar el abrigo esa misma noche. Y si tenía oportunidad de dárselo, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

 _~0~_

 _¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza sobre actualizar esté Fic, le trabajo no me había dejado tiempo libre porque es final de mes y he tenido que hacer muchas cosas :I estaré libre para el fin de semana, así que podré subir el otro capitulo que ya está en proceso. Lento, pero seguro._

 _La idea del abrigo la saque de una imagen que vi hace unos días en el tumblr de mi sobrina, así que dije "Oh bueno ¿Por qué no?" Es un comic Adrianette, donde ella le hace un abrigo a Chat Noir por la misma razón y Adrien lo ve, quedándose sorprendido por el diseño y decide ayudarla a confeccionarlo. Es adorable xD_

 _En fin, saludos ¡Y estudien mucho! El trabajo es agotador xD_


End file.
